Various types of vehicle door latches and handles have been developed. The latch and handle assembly may include a handle that can be pulled outwardly by a user to release a door latch, thereby permitting the door to open. However, if a vehicle is subject to lateral acceleration due to a side impact such as a crash, the acceleration may cause the handle to shift outwardly due to its own mass, thereby causing the latch to release. Various counterweights and inertia locks have been developed to prevent inadvertent unlatching of a door latch during lateral acceleration of the vehicle.